wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Movement
Movement is a Wiggles 1999 episode. Synposis Dorothy loses a tooth and gets a visit from the tooth fairy with the Wiggles helping her. Promo Pictures MovementPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles peaking out of the door. MovementPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles Plot : Intro with the flying bee. : "Dorothy the Dinosaur" with intro : Wiggles jog around and plan to visit Dorothy : "Big Red Car" : Dorothy's tooth is wobbling. Wiggles suggest she go to the dentist, Dr. Verygood. : "Shaky Shaky" - no intro : At the dentist, Dorothy's last baby tooth falls out. Dr. Verygood tells Dorothy what a great job she did brushing her teeth, and the Wiggles go "me too" *grin* : Captain Feathersword and his crew prepare a special pirate marching song for his nephew Captain No Beard, the tap dancing pirate. : The Wiggles play an imagination game where someone plays music and the others dance along. They play Western music and pretend they are horses. Jeff plays scary music and gets freaked out. He comes back with a video. : "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" - concert version : The pirates do their pirate dance in front of the Wiggles and friends. Captain No Beard tap dances as well and gives Captain Feathersword a peacock feathersword as a gift. : Dorothy puts her tooth away. : Greg looks at the stars and imagines some formations. : The Wiggles help the Tooth Fairy by transforming into tiny Wiggles. They change out the tooth with a coin while Dorothy is asleep. Gallery File:FlorainMovement.jpg|Flora File:Movement3.jpg|The Wiggles jogging TheAwakeWigglesinMovement.jpg|The Awake Wiggles jogging AnthonyinMovement.jpg|Anthony jogging File:Jeff,AnthonyandFloraDoor.jpg|Jeff and Anthony jogging JeffinMovement.jpg|Jeff GregandMurrayinMovement.jpg|Greg and Murray jogging TheUnforgottenWigglesinMovement.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles jogging File:Movement.jpg File:Movement5.jpg File:Movement6.jpg TheOtherWigglesinMovement.jpg|The Other Wiggles JeffandAnthonyinMovement.jpg|Jeff and Anthony JeffandFloraDoor.jpg|Jeff and Flora GregandMurrayintheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg and Murray in the Big Red Car TheNonrealisticWigglesinMovement.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles Seatbelt.jpg|Seatbelt File:Movement8.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car AnthonyandMurrayinMovement.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:BigRedCar-SongTitle.jpg|Song title File:BigRedCar-1999.jpg|"Big Red Car" File:DorothyinMovement.jpg|Dorothy JeffandAnthonyinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Jeff and Anthony TheOtherWigglesinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|The Other Wiggles File:Movement10.jpg File:MurrayinMovement.jpg|Murray File:Movement11.jpg File:Movement12.jpg File:Movement13.jpg File:TheWigglesandDorothyinMovement.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:Movement15.jpg File:Movement16.jpg File:Movement17.jpg File:Movement18.jpg File:Movement19.jpg File:Movement20.jpg File:Movement21.jpg File:Movement22.jpg File:MurrayandDorothyinMovement.jpg|Murray and Dorothy File:Movement24.jpg File:Movement25.jpg File:Movement26.jpg File:Movement27.jpg File:Movement28.jpg File:Movement29.jpg File:Movement30.jpg File:DorothyandGreginMovement.jpg|Dorothy and Greg File:Movement32.jpg File:Movement33.jpg File:DoctorVerygoodinDorothy'sPerspective.jpg|Doctor Verygood in Dorothy's perspective File:DorothyandDoctorVerygood.jpg|Dorothy and Doctor Verygood File:Movement35.jpg File:Movement36.jpg File:Movement37.jpg File:Movement38.jpg File:Movement39.jpg File:DoctorVerygood.jpg|Dr. Verygood File:Movement41.jpg Dorothy,AnthonyandDr.Verygood.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Dr. Verygood File:Movement42.jpg File:Movement43.jpg File:TheWiggles,DorothyandDr.Verygood.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Dr. Verygood File:Movement45.jpg File:Movement46.jpg File:Movement47.jpg File:Movement48.jpg File:Movement49.jpg File:Movement50.jpg File:Movement51.jpg|Greg and Anthony's clean teeth File:Movement52.jpg|Murray and Jeff's clean teeth TheWigglesinMovement.jpg|The Wiggles File:Movement53.jpg File:Movement54.jpg File:Movement55.jpg File:Movement56.jpg File:Movement57.jpg File:Movement58.jpg File:Movement59.jpg File:Movement60.jpg File:DorothyandAnthonyinMovement.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony File:Movement61.jpg File:Movement62.jpg File:Movement63.jpg File:Movement64.jpg File:MurrayandJeffinMovement.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:Movement66.jpg|Dorothy giggling File:Movement67.jpg File:GregandAnthonyinMovement.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:RedStarryGuitarTransition.jpg|Red Starry Guitar transition CaptainFeatherswordinMovement.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:CaptainNo-Beard(Story).jpg|Captain Feathersword and his pirate crew File:TheFriendlyPiratesinMovement.jpg|The Friendly Pirates File:PirateCharlieinMovement.jpg|''"What's the nephew's name, Captain?"'' File:CaptainNo-Beard(Story)2.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding a newspaper about his nephew, Captain No-Beard File:CaptainNo-Beard(Story)3.jpg|Captain Feathersword tap-dancing File:CaptainNo-Beard(Story)4.jpg|The pirate crew tap-dancing File:CaptainFeatherswordDancinginMovement.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing File:DanceandMarch.jpg|Dance and March File:Movement69.jpg File:AnthonyPlayingTinWhistleinMovement.jpg|Anthony playing tin whistle GregandJeffinMovement.jpg|Greg and Jeff File:Movement71.jpg File:MurrayPlayingTakamineAcousticGuitarinMovement.jpg|Murray playing Takamine acoustic guitar File:Movement72.jpg File:GoldTakamineAcousticGuitarinMovement.jpg|Gold Takamine acoustic guitar JeffPlayingElectricPianoinMovement.jpg|Jeff playing electric piano File:Jeff'sElectricPiano.jpg|Jeff's electric piano File:Movement76.jpg File:Movement77.jpg File:Movement78.jpg File:DanceandMarch2.jpg File:DanceandMarch3.jpg File:TheOppositeWigglyGroupinMovement.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group File:CaptainNo-Beard.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his nephew, Captain No-Beard File:CaptainNo-Beard(Story)6.jpg File:CaptainNo-Beard(Story)7.jpg File:DanceandMarch4.jpg File:CaptainNo-Beard'sBoots.jpg|Captain No-Beard's boots File:CaptainNo-BeardDancing.jpg|Captain No-Beard dancing File:OfficerBeaplesinMovement.jpg|Officer Beaples File:HenryinMovement.jpg|Henry File:WagsinMovement.jpg|Wags File:CaptainFeatherswordandCaptainNo-Beard.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Captain No-Beard GregandWagsinMovement.jpg|Greg and Wags File:Dorothy'sBedroom.jpg|Dorothy's bedroom File:Movement79.jpg|Dorothy in her bedroom File:Movement80.jpg File:Movement81.jpg File:Movement82.jpg|Dorothy giggling File:Movement83.jpg|Lighthouse File:GregLookingThroughTelescope.jpg|Greg looking through the telescope File:GreginMovement.jpg|Greg File:Movement86.jpg File:Bull.jpg|The bull File:Crab.jpg|The crab File:TheGreatDog.jpg|The great dog File:PegasustheHorse.jpg|Pegasus the horse File:Movement91.jpg File:Movement92.jpg File:Hat,WandandRabbit.jpg|A hat, a wand and a rabbit File:Movement94.jpg|''"I think I'll go inside and practice my magic."'' File:Movement95.jpg|Greg leaving File:DorothyinMovementEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy in bed File:Movement97.jpg|Dorothy sleeping File:TheToothFairy.jpg|The tooth fairy File:TheWigglesandTheToothFairy.jpg|The Wiggles and the tooth fairy File:TheWigglesandDorothyinMovementEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in epilogue File:TheAwakeWigglesinMovementEpilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in epilogue File:Movement102.jpg File:Movement103.jpg File:Movement104.jpg Trivia * The room in the Dentist is the same room as backstage in "The Wiggly Big Show" just redressed. * The scene of Captain No-Beard dancing is filmed alongside "History" as The Opposite Wiggly Group and Officer Beaples are sitting down in the same position. Video Category:Music Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:1999 Category:Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1998 Category:1999 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:WigglesTV episodes Category:Series 2 Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur Episodes Category:Episodes focused on Captain Feathersword Category:Episode Galleries